


There's Cars Coming Closer and I Think They're Trying to Run me Over

by notawritersh



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - Renegotiated Sokovia Accords, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Like, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker-centric, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cavetown is the coolest person ever, endgame is badddd, fuck u endgame, hes so so cool, inspired by a song, irondad ftw, irondad/spideyson is literally the best thing to exist, it was awesome, let them be happy :[, spideyson!!, why does it make me so sad :((, yall should listen to him, yasssss, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notawritersh/pseuds/notawritersh
Summary: So maybe it wasn't just a bad day.And maybe he should've stayed home at school.And maybe he should've told Tony that he wasn't feeling well.But he wasn't gonna complain because his head hurt a little and his stomach did weird flips and he felt sick and he wanted to cry.But maybe he should've.Because then he would've never found himself crying right in front of Iron Man.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 319





	There's Cars Coming Closer and I Think They're Trying to Run me Over

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!! thank you so so much for MysteryGal5 on ffn for beta reading this for me! i really appreciate it :)
> 
> this fic was inspired by a song called "poison" by an artist named cavetown. he's awesome and you should definitely check him out if you like the bedroom pop aesthetic :]
> 
> now. onto the sadness.

If you told Peter Parker that he was gonna have one of his most severe panic attacks right beside Tony Stark while his bodyguard drove him to his compound, he would've never believed you.

Until now. 

He didn't know how it really happened. 

Peter did not have a good day. He had a terrible day. His head pounded, he didn't feel good, and he felt like he had eaten ten pounds of raw chicken.

If that didn't make it bad enough, Flash was at school today, and he made sure that he was not having a good day either. He shoved Peter into a wall which made his wrist ache terribly. 

He was honestly surprised when he saw that the scabs didn't open up. 

Peter didn't even want to go to the lab. He just wanted to go home, and curl up in a ball and maybe sob into a pillow. He wanted to stuff himself with the most unhealthy foods he could find.

But instead, he decided to go to the Avengers Compound because it was Friday, and Fridays meant that he could upgrade his suit and hang out with Mr. Stark, and even occasionally talk to the other Avengers now that they had finally come up with a compromise that worked for everybody. 

Sure, he was mad at Captain America— okay, scratch that— absolutely livid with Captain America, but Tony told him that he could trust him, and Peter thought they had a pretty cool relationship happening.

So it wouldn't be all that bad to go today.

At least, he thought it wasn't.

It started with a mild buzzing at the back of his head when the bell rang to indicate that the school day was over. 

It ticked Peter off a small bit, as he scratched his head to try and get rid of the feeling. It was adding on to the pain he was already going through, and he was silently begging his mind to let him sleep through the car ride. Maybe if he slept it off, it would go away.

It really didn't, and he should've known that, since he tried to take a nap in history class.

Peter sighed when he had opened the car door and saw Mr. Stark in the passenger seat. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. 

His senses were going haywire and he knew it. It felt like every bone of his body was about to collapse if anyone even touched him _once_ , and he almost screamed when he sat down on the soft cushion. 

"Hey, Parker."

"Hey, Mr. 'Tark…" Peter muttered to himself as he rested his head against the cool window, closing his eyes. That only seemed to intensify his headache, and he winced, his brows furrowing.

"You better put that seatbelt on or else May will kill me."

"Mm," Peter grumbled as he sleepily swatted around to try and find the seatbelt. His hand almost recoiled when he felt the texture of the belt, his skin burning as he clicked it into place. He scratched at his arm a bit, squeezing his eyes shut.

Tony turned around to look at him, frowning at the sight Peter was in. He exited the car so he could switch seats, this time sitting beside the kid. Happy began to drive, and the man saw Peter's pained expression as the car began to move. He reached an arm to gently touch him on the shoulder, only to have the kid pull away, attempting to lean farther from him.

"Pete?"

Peter shook his head, and he wished he hadn't, because it felt like he was carrying the weight of a building. His breath hitched. _Building…_

He shot up, feeling something crawl on his arm. Was that a _bug?_ No, there can't be bugs in the car, it was too clean. Way too clean. He looked around and slapped his arm in an attempt to get rid of the bug, only to find out there weren't any. 

_Huh_.

"C'mon, kid, talk to me. What's going on?"

Was that Mr. Stark? Man, he sounded so far away.

"I'm right beside you."

Oh.

"Didn' know you could read minds..." Peter mumbled, looking at him. 

"You're literally talking out loud right now."

Ah.

"What's happening? Are you hurt? What-"

Peter blocked him out again, his hands beginning to shake. He chose to ignore it, though, instead looking out the window. 

And that was when he realized it.

It was too tight in here.

He couldn't breathe properly.

"Open the window."

"Kid, what-" 

" _Happy."_

The man driving grunted a response and opened the windows to let cool air in. Peter gasped for the much needed fresh air, trying to clear his mind. 

For a while, it worked.

And then he frowned.

" _Where_ are all these stupid bugs coming from?" He scratched his neck to try and get rid of the itchy feeling, and almost yelled when Tony touched his shoulder again. He glared at the man, his skin feeling like it was on fire. He wanted nothing more than to pull away and run out of the car.

"Kid, how much sleep are you getting? You look like a goddamn zombie."

"I'm fine…" Peter muttered, looking outside. It was still small. Way too small. 

Mr. Stark was too close. And the car doors were too close... And the ceiling was too close. Oh _God_ , the ceiling.

Memories came flashing back; memories that he would rather keep buried deep inside him so he never has to remember ever again. Memories of the too cold water as he plunged to his near death, memories of the warehouse collapsing on top of him, feeling like it would crush all his bones if he even breathed. 

Memory after memory after memory after memory after MEMORY-

Peter immediately reacted, covering his head protectively as he gasped for breath, feeling the same weight on his chest he had felt when he had been under the warehouse building. He scratched at his arm, almost sobbing as he felt a sharp pain erupt from his wrist. 

Tony seemed to understand the situation first. He jumped into action, his heart beating so fast that he thought he might have a heart attack. He closed all the windows and yelled at Happy to pull over and turn off the dumb radio music. 

"You better have your suit in here, kid," Mr. Stark muttered.

Peter could only shake his head furiously, unable to hear the man clearly enough to register what he was saying. He attempted to look up, only to choke back a sob and curled into a tighter ball as if it would protect him. His ears felt like they were about to burst, as if he was underwater again, and he couldn't _breathe_ , why couldn't he breathe-

"Cars-"

"What?" 

"Cars- they're gonna- they're gonna run me over- GET OFF THE ROAD!" 

"Kid, we're off the road, we're pulled over," Happy explained, looking back at him worriedly. He took off his seatbelt and exited the car, opening Peter's side and holding him by his shoulders. 

"Hey, easy, match my breaths- Parker, stop fighting me-"

Peter tried to fight back, his skin screaming at him in pain, attempting to kick away from whoever was trying to manhandle him. He could barely understand what was happening when someone tried to pull _something_ over his head. 

And he _lost_ it. 

"NO!" he screamed, struggling to wrestle free. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

His skin felt as if he had turned the shower to the highest amount of heat it could produce. He kicked and he scratched and he cried, _cried_ and screamed for help. Because the Vulture was gonna grab him, and there was _no one_ there and he couldn't breathe and he was _trapped_ and-

Tony looked at Happy worriedly as he began to see blood staining the teen's hoodie sleeves, before he pushed and finally got his suit's mask over Peter. 

The teen's entire vision went dim, the light no longer blinding him and the noises no longer deafening his ears. Although he couldn't recognize the voices talking to him, he understood that they were helping him—like Ned did, he had thought to himself with a tired smile— and Peter stopped fighting, his hands shaking considerably less severely. He wasn't breathing as heavily, but he still twitched, choking back sobs as he coughed. His entire body was shivering, and Happy put his suit jacket over the teen's shoulders. "Karen, block out every noise except our voices." 

Mr. Stark looked over at Happy, surprised at how calmly he was taking this situation. He watched him sit back down at the driver's seat and then looked over at the teen, who was wrapping his arms around himself. "Kid, what the hell was that?" He asked, and Peter shrugged.

Peter blinked slowly, finally recognizing the people who were talking to him. He felt his ears burn with shame. "Sorry," he mumbled, more to himself, as his eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall down. Angry tears. Furious tears. Painful tears.

He never expected this to happen. He just wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep and maybe consume a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's and barf his entire body into the toilet. He didn't want to be in a car sobbing his brains out right in front of Iron Man.

"No, no. Answer me. What the _fuck_ was that?" Tony shouldn't have his voice so loud, but he couldn't help it. What on earth happened to his kid that made him react so badly?

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Peter-"

"Boss. Drop it." 

Tony looked at Happy with a raised eyebrow, but he glanced at the kid, who was trying to sink deeper into the seat, sniffling, still shaking slightly. He watched him pick at the sleeves of his hoodie, before closing the door, and he sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair—god, this kid was gonna give him gray hairs before he turns eighteen, he was sure of it. 

"Want water, Pete?"

No thanks, Mr. Stark."

He opened his mouth to say something else to Peter, but decided not to, instead zipping up his backpack and putting on his seatbelt. 

"Karen, block out all sounds."

Within minutes, Tony watched as Peter's body slumped, and he could hear quiet muffled snores. He sighed, watching the kid's chest rise and fall, the rhythm of his breath making the billionaire feel slightly better. 

"So was I just supposed to know he gets panic attacks?" 

Happy winced at the tone of his voice, before sighing. "No. He told me not to tell you," he glared at Tony, who was about to yell at him, before he continued. "I found him in his school's bathroom when I first found out, and his friend Ted or whatever was trying to coax him out of it." 

"And you didn't think, 'Oh man, I should tell Stark about this'?" 

"What do you think I am, an idiot?" Happy snapped, scowling. "I tried to convince him to tell you, but nothing worked."

"Why didn't you just tell _me_ \- holy shit."

"What now?"

Tony put on his glasses and gently held Peter's arm, careful not to jostle him in case he woke up. "FRIDAY, I need vitals."

"His temperature is currently at 104° Fahrenheit, and his heart rate is faster than normal."

As if Peter was responding to the AI, he stirred slightly, his mumbling too quiet for the two men to hear. Before Stark could open his mouth to ask another question, FRIDAY already answered him.

"There appears to be several lacerations on his wrist, upper arms, shoulders, and many on his thighs. Some have reopened while Peter was having his panic attack. Would you like me to call Dr. Banner?"

"N-no, that'll… I…"

"Tony?"

"Holy shit."

"Hey, Tony, I need you to listen to me."

"Holy _shit_ –"

Happy slammed on the brakes in order to park the car near the compound. "TONY!"

Stark immediately snapped his attention to his bodyguard, who was exiting out of the car and opening the door for Peter. He watched Happy as he gently shook his kid awake, and he mumbled quietly to let Peter hear their voices again.

"Hey, kid. We're at the compound," Happy said quietly, rubbing the teen's back in a calming manner. "Wakey wakey." 

"Huh?" Peter's head slowly turned, indicating that he was at least half conscious. He blinked tiredly, looking up at Happy. "Oh, hey man. Sorry again."

"Don't mention it," the man had glared at Tony as he said that, helping the kid get out of the car. Stark rolled his eyes half heartedly as he glanced at Peter with concern, before grabbing his backpack and pulling out a pair of glasses.

Peter seemed to be almost happy as they walked into the building; so much so that he pulled off his mask on their way to the front door.

Not a good idea.

The teen bent down and covered his eyes, hissing in pain as he tried to force himself to adjust to the bright sunlight. Mr. Stark walked up to him and handed him the sunglasses, which provided some sort of protection.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Peter almost gave him a small smile before they walked into the building and went up some stairs, where their main rooms, labs, and living area were.

"Give me some time with the kid," Tony said to Happy, who nodded reluctantly before leaving, probably to go shout at some poor guards who were just trying to do their job. 

They walked into the living area, where Natasha was rolling her eyes at Sam, who was playing Mario Kart on a Nintendo Switch that Peter had insisted to Tony that he should buy, not that he knew how the controls even worked.

God, he was getting old. 

"Hey, spider."

"Hey, other spider."

Peter assumed the route to their usual lab, but instead, Mr. Stark pushed him into his spare room, for when he spent his weekends or for when his friends wanted to sleepover.

"Wha-"

"Are you going to tell me why exactly you thought that a fucking hundred and four degree fever was an okay thing to have while you were in school?"

"Hundred degrees…" Peter mumbled, though it sounded more like a question. He shrugged tiredly and shook his head.

"That's what I thought, Jesus…" Tony groaned as he ran his fingers across his hair in a wild manner. He closed the bedroom door and paced across the floor, while Peter just backed from him upon realizing that his hoodie had been stained red.

The teen refused to look up at the man in his room, his entire being burning with red hot shame. He never thought he was sick, just that he wasn't having the greatest of days… He never meant for Tony to get this worried, to get this worked up. He just wanted to have fun today, to hang out and chill. 

But he couldn't even get up without having his thighs feel sore and his shoulders stinging from the fabric rubbing against it.

He shook his head repeatedly, feeling hot tears stream down his face. He scowled at himself, furiously wiping the tears off, only for it to be in vain as more became pouring out.

And before he knew it, he was in a warm, but awkward embrace.

His first instinct was to pull away, but when his senses hadn't flares up like it did last time, he let his muscles relax, frozen in his spot. Peter's breath hitched quietly, feeling as if he was lost of words.

It was nothing like he had ever felt before. He felt safe. Calm. Almost like when Peter was little, and Aunt May would kiss a scrape better and hug him tightly to assure him that everything would be alright. 

That's what he was feeling right now, even in his feverish state, even if he wanted to vomit so much that his organs shifted, even if his cuts burned to shit. He didn't care, because he felt safe. He felt safe, and wanted. He felt like he was right where he needed to be. 

And he wrapped his arms around Tony, and he _sobbed._

He didn't talk. He cried. He cried as his body shook. He cried unprompted. He cried because of his sickness. He cried because of himself.

And the hug got tighter, the longer Peter cried. Tony gently rubbed soothing circles on Peter's back, letting the teen cry into his chest. He would protect him. Save him from whatever he needed to be saved from.

Even if it was himself.

Tony asked the teen if he wanted to tell him something, and by god, he did.

And they sat down, with Peter reluctantly showing his scars and scabs and recent cuts, and his fear of bugs, and telling what really happened on the fateful night of the Vulture, and talking about his panic attacks.

All the while, Tony listened, nodding and encouraging him to continue, even if it was hard for him to listen. Because he knew that it was so much harder for Peter to say. 

This would help, though. He knew this would help.

They cleaned his cuts as he explained, and he made Peter promise to get himself a therapist and to pay for them using his money. The teen didn't even try to protest, instead nodding and mumbling a soft "thank you."

In the end, Peter almost passed out cold from fatigue. Tony smiled at him as he continued rubbing circles on the teen's left hand, gently hovering over a bandaged scab. 

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Thank you."

A smile.

"Your welcome."

Silence.

"Also, I think I'm gonna be sick."

And Tony only laughed as he let Peter puke his guts out, before he set about creating some sort of super powered tablet that even spider-babies could take if they ever felt sick.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah!!! happy at last :] comments are very appreciated !!


End file.
